Untold Tales
by theselectionseriesfan
Summary: One Shots from characters in The Selection Series that we have come to love... and hate. All rights go to Kiera Cass!
1. The Rebel

**The Rebel**

"Oh, yes. I think it's important to him that we all feel like we could be successful, you know? So he's really great about explaining things. He even..." America stopped talking, debating something in her head. "Listen, you have to promise not to say anything about this." She said, seriously. I chuckled. "The only person I ever talk to is your mother, and we all know she can't be trusted with a secret, so I promise I won't tell her." America giggled.

"You can trust me, kitten," I said, giving her a little side hug. "There's a room, a secret room, and it's full of books, Dad!" She whispered, looking around to make sure no one else was around. "There are books that are banned and these maps of the world, old ones with all the countries like they used to look. Dad, I didn't know there used to be that many! And there's a computer in there. Have you ever seen one in real life?" America asked.

I shook my head, stunned. "It's amazing. You type what you're looking for, and it searches through all the books in the room and finds it." "How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but that's how Maxon found out what Halloween was. He even..." America looked up and down the hall again. "He even?" I pressed. "He let me borrow one once, just to see." She whispered to me.

"Oh, that's very interesting! What did you read? Can you tell me?" I questioned. America but her lip,"It was one of Gregory Illea's personal diaries." My mouth dropped open, and it took every ounce of my strength to compose myself and think straight.

"America, that's incredible. What did it say?" "Oh, I haven't finished. Mostly, it was to figure out what Halloween was." I considered her words. If she hadn't finished, then that ment she still had it!

I shook my head, "Why are you worried, America? Clearly, Maxon trusts you." She sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Amazing," I breathed. "So there's a hidden room around here somewhere?" I looked around, seeing everything in a new way. "Dad, this place is crazy. There are doors and panels everywhere. For all I know, if I tipped this vase, we might fall through a trapdoor."

"Hmm," I said, amused. "I'll be very careful making my way back to my room then." "Which you should probably do soon. I need to go get May ready for tea with the queen." America smiled.

"Ah, yes, you and your teas with the queen," I joked. "All right, kitten. I'll see you tonight for dinner. Now... how to best not fall into a secret hatch?" I wondered outloud. I spread my arms out like a protective shield and tentatively put my hand on the stair railing. "Just so you know, this is safe."

"Thanks, Dad." She said, shaking her head and walking away. As I climbed the stairs, I came up with a plan. I would find a time that America and her maids weren't in her room, and I would look for the diaries. If I could get this information to August and Georgia... I shook my head, then we would have everything we needed.

-o-

"Mr. Singer? May I speak with you?" Prince Maxon asked me later that day. "Of course, your highness." I replied, standing up from the couch. "Your Daughter must get her feistiness from your wife, and not you." He guessed, as we made our way to the gardens.

"Why would you say that?" I asked in a tone, implying that I wasn't offended. "Well for one, your response was much different than America's." He laughed. I chuckled along, knowing what type of response America probably gave him.

"But speaking of your daughter, I have something important to ask you." Maxon asked, some nervousness seeping into his voice. I raised my eyebrow, "Go on."

"I'm not sure if you can tell on the Reports, but I really like America. And I-" "Wait," I interrupted. He seemed surprised by my outburst. "Really like? Or love?" I asked. He gulped, "I haven't told America yet... but yes, love." Interesting...

"Ok, you were saying?" I gestured to him to continue. Maxon cleared his throat, "And I was wondering if you approved of me possibly proposing and marrying her." "All I want for America, is that she is happy here and with you. Is she?" Maxon paused to think, before responding. "Yes, I believe she is."

Maxon stood in front of me, "So then you would approve of me marrying her?" I paused, and held out my hand. He smiled and shook it eagerly. I slapped Maxon's back and put my arm around him.

 ** _New Fanfiction series I am starting! Basically I will post one shots from the POV of some characters from both America and Eadlyn's stories. In case you didn't guess yet, this one is from America's Dad's POV. I won't update this story until The Confession is finished, so it may be a bit. If you haven't read The Confession yet, please do!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	2. The Writer

_**Note: when the test is in italics, the people are speaking French**_

I left my room after changing, and bumped into Eadlyn. "Do you ever stop smiling?" Eadlyn asked. "Not when she's here." I said, straightening my vest. "Do I look okay?" "As always," Eadlyn reassured. "I'm sure she doesn't care one way or another. She's as head over heels for you as you are for her."

I sighed, "I think so too. I hope so." Eadlyn swallowed, "Look, Ahren, she's a great girl. There's no denying it. But maybe she isn't the one." My smile faltered, "What do you mean?" "Just that you might want to consider other options. There are so many eligible girls in Illea that you have completely bypassed. Don't rush into something you can't undo. If you and Camille broke up, it would be nothing. If you got divorced, we could lose our alliance with France." Eadlyn explained.

I stared at her, "Eadlyn I know you are hesitant to fall in love, but I know how I feel about her. Just because you're scared-" "I am not scared!" She insisted. "I'm trying to help you. I love you maybe more than anyone. I'd do nearly anything for you, and I thought you'd do the same for me" What?! "I would. You know I would." I said.

"Then, please, think about it. That's all I'm asking." Eadlyn pleaded. I ran my fingers over my mouth and cheeks, and nodded. I brought my eyes to Eadlyn's, gave her tiny smile, and hugged her. I hugged her with all my might. I knew what I was going to do next would break her. "I love you, Eady." "And I love you." I kissed her hair, and proceeded to Camille's room.

-o-

 _"Are you sure, Ahren? Your parents…"_ Camille trailed off. _"I know. But I want to give you my life, before Eadlyn asks. And I would give it to her."_ I said softly. Tears appeared in Camille's eyes, _"I love you." "I love you too."_ I hugged her and wiped the tears off her cheeks. _"You pack quickly and organize a plane ride, I need to do something first"_ Camille nodded and we kissed.

I sprinted to my room and took out a piece of paper. By the time I had finished signing my name, I was in tears. I really hoped Eadlyn would forgive me. And I hoped that Mom and Dad would too. I slipped the paper into an envelope and handed it to my butler. "Can you please give this to Princess Eadlyn's maid in 2 hours? It is very important" I asked. "Of course, your highness" My butler took the note and tucked it away.

A knock came on my door, and I opened it. _"Are you ready?"_ Camille asked. I nodded, and took her hand. She studied me. _"You seem troubled. Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait."_ I closed my eyes briefly. _"No. I want to marry you as soon as possible, Camille."_

As we sat down in the plane, I asked Camille if I could be alone for a minute. Nodding her head, I took a seat and closed my eyes.

Words were powerful. No doubt in that. But they could convey many things: love, hate, anger, sadness, happiness, forgiveness. I just hoped Eadlyn knew that all those words were written with overpowering love. Could she forgive me?

-o-

 _"Your Highness?_ " a guard asked, stepping into my room. I looked up, _"Yes?" "There is a very important letter from Illea."_ he handed me a envelope. The guard bowed, and left the room. I tore through the seal, and unfolded the letter.

 _No. No! This couldn't be happening_! I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. This was all my fault.

 _"Ahren?"_ The door opened and Camille stepped in. Noticing my expression and the open letter, she picked it up and read it. _"Oh Ahren."_ she reached over to hug me. _"It's all my fault. It's my fault my mother had a heart attack."_ The tears came then. _"What if she dies, Camille?"_ I looked into her eyes.

 _"Don't blame this all on yourself. Heart problems ran in her family, and I am sure she was put under a lot of stress as queen. Let alone as a mother."_ She kissed my cheek, and I hugged her tighter.

 _"But I can't go see her."_ I said finally. Camille looked at me in surprise. _"It could make things better, but it could also make things worse. And I don't want to take that chance."_ I said sadly. _"As long as you are sure."_ She said. I swallowed, _"I am."_

 ** _This was actually harder than I anticipated. I tried to make Ahren and Maxon's thinking similar, yet different._**

 ** _But, I have an idea on whose POV to do next, and it may be more difficult than Ahren's..._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	3. The King

**The King**

 _The Convicting_

Applause and a trumpeting fanfare surrounded us, as Amberly, Maxon, and I entered the Great Room. We sat down in our thrones, and the music changed to a slower tune. Lady Elise entered and put a olive branch my my feet, Lady Celeste and Lady Kriss soon following behind. Then she came. I tried to hide my knowing smile, as she made her way down the aisle. She had no idea what was coming for her.

America placed the olive branch at my feet, clearly looking everywhere but at me. Good. She was nervous. Maybe now Illea would see how much America was not fit for the crown. Once she arrived at her place, I stood.

"Ladies and gentleman of Illea, today the final four beauiful young woman of the Selection come beffore us all to present themselves to the law. Our great laws are what hold our nation together, the foundation of our peace we've so long enjoyed," I told the room and the cameras. "One of these young ladies will stand before you soon, no longer a commoner, but a princess. And as a member of the royal family, it will be her job to hold on to what is right, not for her own benefit, but yours."

I paused for a second, letting my words echo. "Please join me in applauding their humility in their submission to the law and their bravery in upholding it." I started to clap, the room soon joining in and I stepped away.

"We call into the presence of His Majesty King Clarkson, Her Majesty Queen Amberly, and His Royal Highness Prince Maxon the criminal Jacob Digger," a guard by the door announced. Jacob slowly stumbled into the room, and bowed in front of Lady Elise.

"Jacob, what is your crime?" She asked, projecting her voice loudly. "Theft, my lady," he answered.

"And how long is your sentence?"

"Twelve years, my lady," Jacob responded. I watched eagerly as Lady Elise walked down to the criminal, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go, faithful subject, and pay your debt to the King." Her voice rang out into the room.

Jacob nodded and looked at me. His eyes told me that he despised me. He wanted to do something, but he knew. All the criminals knew. Someone would _always_ pay for any mistakes they made.

-o-

I watched as Lady Kriss returned to her spot, and America stood up. The guard by the door yelled out Adam Carver, and I shifted in my seat. America trembled a little as she watched him walk toward her.

"Adam, what is your crime?" She asked.

"Theft, my lady."

"And how long is your sentence?"

"Life," he croaked out.

Murmurs began around the room, everyone sure that they hadn't heard correctly.

"How long do you say?" America asked again.

"Life, my lady." Adam responded, on the verge of tears.

I ran a hand over my mouth trying to conceal my smile. Now I knew that Illea would see how disobedient she was.

America whispered something to Adam, and he looked up at her. Finally, America stood and made her way to Adam, touching him on his shoulder.

Again, she whispered something, and she helped pull him up to his feet. They walked toward where I was sitting, and I felt my smile disappear. America took off all her jewelry and placed them in Adam's hands.

"Go, faithful subject, and pay your debt to the king." She said, pointing to me. It took all my control not to explode at that moment.

Adam slowly climbed the steps and fell to his knees. He held out his hands toward me, filled with America's jewelry. I shot America a warning glance, making sure she knew that this wouldn't be the end of this, and took the jewelry out of his hands. The crowd erupted as Adam backed away from me quickly. He tried to hug America, and blessed her, as he left the room.

Amberly, Maxon, and I exited out of a side door, as I tried to keep my temper down. I shot Maxon a quick glare, as we approached a small parlor. "Maybe the rules are wrong!" America shouted, as I flung open the doors. I stormed in and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. I ignored her.

"Clarkson, don't act in haste." Amberly urged quietly. I forced America into a room, and shoved her toward a couch. "Sit." I demanded.

I paced the floor, my anger building up. I faced Maxon. "You swore!" I shouted. "You said she was under control. First the outburst on the Report, then you nearly get yourself killed on the roof, and now this? It ends today, Maxon."

"Father, did you hear the cheers? People appreciate her sympathy. She's your greatest asset right now." Maxon countered.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked slowly. He paused.

"When she suggested that people defend themselves, the public responded positively. I daresay the reason more people aren't dead is because of her. And this? Father, I couldn't put a man in jail for life over what was supposed to be a petty crime. How can you expect that from someone who's probably seen more than her fair share of friends beaten for less? She's refreshing. The majority of the population is in the lower castes, and they relate to her."

I shook my head, starting to pace again. "I let her stay because she kept you alive. _You_ are my most valuable asset, not her. If we lose you, we lose everything. And I don't just mean death. If you aren't committed to this life, this will all fall apart. You're being brainwashed. You change a little every day. These girls, this one more than the others, are all useless." I explained.

"Clarkson, perhaps-" I shot a look at Amberly and she fell silent. I turned back to Maxon. "I have a preposition for you."

"I'm not interested," he shot back.

I raised my arms, gesturing that I ment no harm. "Hear me out." He sighed.

"These girls have been disastrous. Even the Asian's connections have done nothing for me. The Two is too concerned with fame; and the other, well, she's not entirely hopeless but not good enough, if you ask me. This one," I said, pointing to America, "whatever value she's had has been completely overshadowed by her inability to contain herself.

"This has all gone terribly wrong. And I know you. I know you're afraid of missing something, so this is my thought." I walked around him. "Let's call this off. Let's get rid of all the girls."

Macon opened his mouth, but I held up a hand. "I'm not suggesting that you stay single. I'm simply saying that we still have the entries of all the eligible girls in the country sitting around somewhere. Wouldn't it be nice if you got to handpick a couple girls to come to the palace? Maybe you will find one who looks like the French king's daughter; remember how fond you were of her?"

"Father, I couldn't."

"Oh, but you could. You're the prince. And I think we've had enough outbursts that we could deem this lot unfair. You could have a real choice this time." I knew I had sparked some interest at that. He was struggling.

"This might even appease the rebels temporarily. Think of that!" I added. "If we send these girls home, wait a few months like we're calling off the Selection, and then bring in a new group of lovely, educated, pleasant women... that could change a lot of things."

"Either way, you should ask yourself of that is someone you could really spend your life with. Dramatic, selfish, money hungry, and, to be quite honest, very plain. Look at her son."

Maxon looked at America, and she turned away. "I'll give you a few days. For now there's the press to deal with. Amberly." I said, hold my arm out for her. She place her arm through mine, and we walk out of the room together. I felt the wonderful feeling of satisfaction as I walked with her to where the press was. I had planted an idea in Maxon's brain, and I had inflicted some doubt in America. If everything went to plan, the five would be gone before she knew it.

 _The Announcement_

"Who is it?" I demanded. Maxon didn't answer. " _Well_?" I asked again. He swallowed, "You will see when the others do."

I swear, if this was his way of saying that he chose the five and was trying to tell me to avoid punishment, it was not going to be pretty later. "Fine. Go get ready." I huffed, glaring at him.

Maxon walked away quickly, and I watched him. Technically, the Five didn't agree to do the caste advertisements yet. If she won, I could still use her to say them... but it would be much harder. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Kriss was much better suited for the crown than America. In fact, America didn't even need to be considered.

-o-

I noticed Maxon seemed to be speaking only with Kriss. _Good_. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all... Slightly satisfied, I surveyed the Great Room. Amberly was speaking to Adele, about how happy she was. If anything, I was glad that Amberly would be happy at the end of this. I heard a thump from the crowd, and turned just in time to see Lady Celeste fall to the ground, a guard behind her. Not a guard, I thought. But I couldn't do anything.

Screams erupted around me. All of a sudden, there was a gun pointed at me. A blur appeared behind the man holding the gun. _Amberly_. I wanted to shout, but I was too late. Her body crippled to the ground, and a blinding pain shot through me. I felt my body collapse onto the ground, and a peaceful darkness fell around me.

 _ **Well. This was an interesting chapter to write. Thoughts? (and I just realized this was over 1700 words, which is a lot for me... Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter!)**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	4. The Sweetheart

**The Sweetheart**

The second I was let out of the safe room, I ran toward Maxon's room. I needed to make sure he was okay. He had to be okay. If he died... I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. _Stay optimistic, Kriss._

As I got closer to Maxon's room, the damage got much worse. I avoided the gazes of maids and butlers, as they cleaned up. He _had_ to be okay.

I reached Maxon's door and nodded to the guards there. "Give me a second, Lady Kriss. I need to make sure His Majesty is okay with visitors right now." A guard said, holding a hand out, stopping me, and stepping into the room.

I stood in the hall, playing with my dress. "Are the King and Queen alright?" I asked one guard. The guard's expression turned from emotionless to solemn. "No, miss. They were both shot. Prince Maxon is now king." "What?" My hand flew to my mouth.

The guard nodded, as the other one walked back out of Maxon's room. "His Majesty is taking visitors. Go ahead." He declared, holding the door open. "Thank you," I replied, heading into the room.

Maxon sat straight in his bed, very serious. _Too_ serious. That's when I knew that I had lost.

I stopped a few feet away from him, and bit back the tears starting to form in my eyes. "Your Majesty," I whispered, curtseying. "I am so sorry for your loss." "Thank you, Kriss." Maxon responded.

He took a deep breath, before continuing, "Look Kriss, I know I said-" "I know. I am going home. I understand, Maxon. You love her, and I am happy for the both of you." I interrupted, fighting a sob.

Maxon lowered his eyes, "I am sorry that it had to be this way. Me saying... _that_ , and then going back on my word. It's not that you aren't a nice girl, you truly are, but..." he sighed. "it didn't have to be that way." I nodded. "I understand. I wish you the very best, Your Majesty. You deserve to be happy." I said. "Please don't be mad at America or me. You will still be welcome to stay at the palace anytime." "Thank you, Maxon. And I won't be mad at you. Or her. You are both my friends, and as I said before, I am happy for you." I gave him a curtesy, and spun on my heel, leaving his room without another word.

I made my way down the halls, the tears getting harder and harder to keep away with each step. The second I made it to my room, I slammed the door shut, resting my back against it as I began to cry.

I loved him. Not nearly as much as he loved America, but still it was love. Regrets flew through me, as I thought of what I could have done better during the Selection. And the kiss. Oh God. I gave up my first kiss with him. The thought of that, just made me sob harder. _What had I done?_

I toyed with my neaklace, studying the northstar. It was part of their fault. The Northern Rebels. Without them, I wouldn't have made it into the Selection and had my heartbroken. But without them, I also wouldn't have become aware of how bad Illea was right now or meet my new friends. Sure, America may had essentially been the reason for my heart being broken, but I think she was one of my closest friends that I made in the Selection. It was not the Rebels' fault I got in this mess. It was _mine_.

 _I_ made the decision to support the Rebels. _I_ let the Rebels pull some strings to let me enter and get in the Selection. _I_ controlled my own actions in the Selection. It was all _me_.

I slowly got up from the ground, wiping tears from my face with this new revelation fresh in my mind. I went to my bathroom, and splashed some water on my face.

I didn't know how to feel. It was understandable to feel sadness. But sadness didn't define this feeling the way it should. Nor did heartbreak. It was a unnameable feeling, one I hope to find the name of soon.

I walked back into my room, my tears no longer streaming down my face. I curled up in my bed and looked around the room. Everything reminded me of _him_ , of _us_. But we were no longer an "us". A sob escaped me, and I closed my eyes, wishing this was all a dream.

He was my first love. Who would be my last?

 _ **I know this last quote is just like "He was your first love, and I intend to be your last" (or something like that). The reason why? I feel Kriss and Aspen are quite the similar. They are not the most liked characters, and I feel they are misunderstood. This is one reason why I am writing this; to tell the Untold Tales of these underestimated characters.**_

Warning, a bit of a rant coming

 _ **There are two things that really bother me when people write Maxon choosing Kriss AUs:**_

 _ **1\. Kriss is not a Southern Rebel. She supports the Northern Rebels. Unless your fanfic is saying that the Northern are like the Southerns (keep in mind that America's dad was a Northern rebel) or that she joined the Southern Rebels (why?), then why are you saying that Kriss is one? Just because she got in the way of Maxon choosing America? If so, see my next problem.**_

 _ **2\. I always feel that everyone makes Kriss really mean when they write an AU of Maxon choosing her. Again: Why?**_

 _ **If we take away the fact that she was a reason that Maxon and America nearly didn't get together, is she really that cruel? In my opinion, she is far from being cruel.**_

 _ **I hope this helps some people realize this. (Feel free to message me if you want to discuss this more)**_

 _ **Sorry about the long AN.**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	5. The Gardener

**The Gardener**

I could have prevented this. If I would have been more careful, Marlee and I wouldn't be dead tomorrow.

I wanted to see her. Hold her and comfort her. I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

I heard footsteps and voices outside my cell, and shaded my eyes from the light as the door opened. The door slammed shut and I looked up at my visitor.

"Your Highness," I whispered sure I wasn't seeing correctly. Bowing my head, I forced myself to stop trembling. I was nervous. Although everyone in the palace knew Prince Maxon was a kind and fair man, he was still my crowned prince. And I still committed treason.

"You can stop the formalities in here, Carter." Prince Maxon responded, and I looked upward again.

Maxon cleared his throat. "How are you?" I snorted. "You mean besides the fact I just got caned three times on the back and am about to die tomorrow along with the person I love, I am just swell."

I quickly ran over my words, realizing how casual I just sounded. Did I offend him? Should I have used sarcasm? I silently prayed that he wouldn't be mad.

"You and Marlee aren't going to die tomorrow, Carter." Maxon said finally.

I looked up at him. I was going crazy. It was the beatings, it must be making be hallucinate things.

"You aren't going unpunished, but I was able to convince my Father to not kill you. But..." Maxon lowered his head, as if in shame. "You still needed to be punished. You and Marlee will be publicly caned 15 times, and become Eights. I am so sorry."

"Will I be with her afterwards?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled a little. "Then there is no need to apologize. I would even take Marlee's cannings for her, if I could."

He looked up, as if realizing something. Then the unexpected happened: he blinked back tears.

"Your Highness?" I asked.

"Sorry. I just-" he sighed, shaking his head. "Anyways. The worst part will be the build up for the canning tomorrow. Take your mind elsewhere as they talk. The canning itself will be rather quick. Try to get some rest, you will need it."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I whispered, tears in my eyes. "Words cannot express how grateful I am.

"Please," he urged. "Call me Maxon."

I nodded and gave him a smile, unsure how to respond to that.

"I should go see how Marlee is doing," he said finally.

I bit my lip. "Will you do me a favor and tell her I love her and to do as you say?"

"Of course." Maxon said, nodding and knocking on the door of the cell so he could be let out. A weight was lifted off my shoulders. We were going to be alright.

-o-

"Walk." I heard a guard order. I looked over to see Marlee walk into the hallway. I felt my face light up, and a gash in my lip reopened, blood coming out. She gave me a tiny smile, as the guards led us toward the stairs. She seemed unharmed, to my relief.

When we reached a landing, the guard ordered us to remain there. Marlee and I stood behind the door, waiting to be let out to our punishment.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She looked up at me, determination in her eyes. "I'm not."

"We'll be okay, Marlee," I promised. "Whatever happens after today, I'll take care of you."

"And I'll take care of you." She responded. I leaned down to kiss her, but I was stopped by a guard.

"Enough!" He snapped angrily.

The door opened all the way, and we shaded our eyes from the bright light. I was brought forward with my chains, Marlee soon following.

Cries of disdain filled my ears as I was brought over to the A frame and strapped to it, my legs spread wide against the frame. The masked man had tied the straps around me too tight. Probably on purpose.

"Marlee Tames one of the Selectiled, a Daughter of Illea, was found last night in an intimate moment with this man, Carter Woodwork, a trusted member of the Royal Guard." The announcer called.

He made our actions sound so bad. If I would have been at my full strength, I would have wanted to throttle that man, but I knew it wasn't really him. He was just the puppet, the man holding the strings was the king himself. My posts in his office only confirmed that based on his actions there.

"This is a crime punishable by death! But in his mercy, Prince Maxon is going to spare these two traitors their lives. Long live Prince Maxon!"

The crowd chanted back at the announcer, as I turned my head in a strange position to look at Marlee.

She was crying, but when here eyes met mine, there was more the just fear. There was proudness in the midst of it. I would do anything for this girl. We would get through this, together.

"I love you, Marlee. We're going to be okay," I vowed to her, hoping she could hear me over the crowd. "It'll be okay, I promise."

She gave me a nod, but couldn't answer. She turned once the announcer called our names.

"Marlee Tames and Carter Woodwork! You are hereby stripped of your castes. You are the lowest of the low. You are Eights!"

The people cheered, enjoying our humiliation.

"And to inflict upon you the shame and pain you have brought upon His Majesty, you will be publicly caned fifteen strikes. May your scars remind you of your many sins!"

The man stepped aside, another cheer erupting from the crowd. The masked man reached into a tall bucket and pulled out long soaking rods. Thick ones.

They whipped the rods, whistling as they sliced through the air. I took some deep breaths and swallowed, fear consuming me. I brought my focus back to Marlee, my heart filled with love. We would get through this.

"One!"

Marlee let out a cry, and my heart broke through the stinging. The pain grew until-

"Two!"

I grunted, but forced myself not to show any pain. I had to stay strong for Marlee.

"We'll be okay!" I insisted, trying to ease her.

"Three!"

I clenched my fists, a grunt escaping me. That burning... I couldn't imagine how much blood I was loosing.

"Four!"

Marlee let out a ear sickening noise. This was too much. Why didn't Maxon let me take her cannings? She didn't deserve this.

"Five!"

"It'll be... over soon" I managed through the stinging.

"Six!"

"Love... you" I gasped out. Nothing had ever felt like this before.

I braced myself for the next one, only it didn't come. Until-

"Seven!"

Marlee screamed in pain, I nearly following her. Blackness pricked at my eyes, as I tried to look at her.

"Eight!"

I barely got a glimpse of her limp body before all went black.

 _ **This was hard to write. Let me go get a box of tissues.**_

 _ **Much respect to Carter and Marlee.**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


End file.
